Neurotrophic factors are a class of polypeptide growth factors that influence the proliferation, differentiation, survival and death of neuronal and non-neuronal cells during vertebrate development. During the past decade, it is clear that this group of proteins display remarkable effects upon synaptic transmission and higher order behaviors, such as learning, memory, hyperalgesia and the formation of circuits. Neurotrophic factors exemplified by the NGF family and their receptors are now intensely studied throughout the neurosciences and the clinical disciplines of neurology and psychiatry. The intent of the next International NGF meeting, the Katzir Conference on Life and Death in the Nervous System, is to provide a forum to exchange new results and methodologies in the study of neurotrophic factors. Findings from basic research in this field have relevance to the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases, as well as cancer and neuropsychiatric disorders. Support is requested to defray the registration, room and board and travel for the principal speakers and discussion leaders of the meeting. For over twenty years, the International NGF meetings have provided an unparalleled opportunity for scientific exchange between students, postdoctoral fellows, scientists and clinicians. The meetings have been a very effective means of stimulating new research and attracting new scientists to the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]